Wealth
by Black Archivist
Summary: A modern adaptation of the story of King Midas based on Let's Pretend as requested by Retromania.
1. Chapter 1

Man is a creature driven by desire. Tis a desire that is at times so blinding that man makes foolish choices leading to a series of misfortunes. Exhibit A: Midas, a business tycoon who was steadily rising up the ranks of the wealthy.

"Perhaps I should buy out the Spartans, that way I'd gain more profit and get rid of the competition" he mumbled to himself "or maybe I should go buy stocks from the Hittites instead" he added as he paced back and forth in his office

'there must be a way for me to earn more,' he thought to himself looking down at the assembly line. He was pushed out of his thoughts when a little girl jumped into his arms. His little girl, his beloved Marigold.

"Daddy! Daddy! let's play," squealed the excited toddler clinging onto her father

"I'm sorry darling but daddy is busy," he replied kneeling to her level "We'll play when daddy's done with work," he continued putting a gentle hand on her head ruffling her hair, earning a pout from the little girl

"You're always busy," she protested trying to put on the most persuasive face she could

"You know daddy is working hard for you right?" He replied trying to soothe the child "What if daddy buys you another pony would that make you happy my princess?" he added. At this point Marigold knew that she should stop before her daddy gets upset. It has been a tell that the girl has been all too familiar with, the one that told her that her daddy has more important things to do than spend time with her.

"okay..." she replied defeated as she walked back to her nanny

"Come on sweetheart. We can play with your new dolls when we get home," said the woman as she held Marigold's hand smiling gently at the upset child

"I wish Daddy didn't have to work all the time," said the child as her nanny helped her up the car

"He'd only probably stop working if everything he touched turned into gold," replied the nanny jokingly "now don't think about it too much Mari. You're dad is working very hard for your future. He wants to give you everything"

"If Mari can make gold then would daddy stay home more?" Marigold asked hugging her teddy bear

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm sure your daddy loves you very much" the lady replied hugging the toddler **  
**

Meanwhile Midas is still thinking of ways to grow his wealth and expand his company. His eyes trailed down to the assorted toys being assembled and manufactured. His mind went through ideas to expand and reach out to broader markets.

"hmm... what about a luxury line for collectors," he said to no one in particular "one made of gold. That should grab their attention"

"A toy line made out of gold? Won't that cost us more and sir that could be quite a gamble. There aren't a lot of collectors interested in new products as of late" said one of his advisers

"Well we can make it a limited edition line. One where there'd be none like it in the entire world," he replied

"There's still the problem of gold sir. Golden items cost extra and are a bit harder to make than the normal ones," reasoned the man

Midas heaved a sigh and sat down drumming his fingers on the desk trying to find his way out of a dead end. "We'll think of a way to get the public's attention" he said pensively as he turned to look at the assembly line searching for inspiration

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours lead to the end of the day. Distraught, Midas went home still thinking of more ways to expand his empire and increase his wealth. His mind settling on the thought of his little Marigold and the bright future he could give her if he were richer than he already was.

"Excuse me young man but do you have some spare change?" said a voice. Midas turned around to find a man around his sixties reeking of alcohol

"uh yeah sure," he said hesitantly

"My phone died and I don't have change to use the telephone," the man slurred

"Here you go sir" he said with a small smile handing the stranger some change

"Bless you child," the man returned heading to a nearby public telephone

With that he ended his day and readied to repeat the cycle once more.


	2. Chapter 2

It's an ordinary day for everyone but little Marigold. It was that one day a year that she used to celebrate with her daddy, her birthday. What made this year unusual was that her daddy wasn't there.

"Daddy promised he'd take me to the park today," said Marigold looking up at her nanny

"Daddy is busy and says he'll be back this evening with a present" replied the older woman holding her hand

"But daddy promised," She said looking down with a pout

Needless to say Marigold was disappointed. Her father Midas broke another promise. It was beginning to look like the grimmest birthday ever. She already knew how this day would end. Midas would come home late with some new toy from the factory and apologize saying "Daddy will make up for it. How about I get you a..." just like every other day when he broke promises. He gives presents she don't want nor need then disappears.

"hey little one, you look like you need a little sweetness," a man said smiling down at her. She can't tell much about the man. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was plump and flushed. He reeked of something she can't quite pin down but his smile seemed genuine.

"It's my birthday today" she replied

"ah well then why dun you take this sweet girl. Might make your day a bit sweeter," said the man handing her a lollipop

"thank you mister" she replied smiling a bit

"Well little one if you can have anything in the word what would it be?" the man asked looking at her with the same goofy grin

"Pwobably that daddy would have the golden touch so he wouldn't have to work all the time and stay home with me like he used to," she replied wistfully

"Well it's your birthday and on birthdays wishes come true," the man replied

"you're nice" she ended as she walked back to her nanny

"Have a great day little girl," the man said waving at her

"Nana, will Daddy be home tonight for my birthday?" Marigold asked as she popped the treat into her mouth

"Well I'm sure he will be or at least he would try to be," reassured the older woman

"Thank you nana," replied Marigold

"You are most welcome now why don't we go home. It's getting rather late and we don't want you to miss bed time now do we Mari?" replied her nana as they walked back to the estate

Little did they all know that the next day they'd all wake up to something a little more than the ordinary.


End file.
